


You Make My Heart Go (...)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And Then He Doesn't, Angst, Anyways, Chan is a bit of an ass at first, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, M/M, They're tired, but it's only because he's scared, chan hates jisung, obviously, the best trope honestly, the others don't appear until later on, there might be more couples in the future, this is basically Chan and Jisung's trajectory from the moment they met as trainees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Chan has a goal. His goal is to debut. He is not going to fail in achieving his goal just because a scrawny thirteen year old kid has been throw at him.





	You Make My Heart Go (...)

Chan didn’t hate Jisung. Really, he didn’t. The kid had never done anything for Chan to hate him. Hell, they didn’t even know each other enough to form any real opinion about each other; they had met just a few days earlier. So Chan didn’t hate him. He told himself he didn’t hate the fact that the boy was three years younger than him and so inexperienced. That he didn’t hate the fact that as much as Jisung had a lot of raw talent, he still had to improve so much. That he didn’t hate the fact that the boy had been thrown at him out of nowhere, because Chan was the trainee with the largest training period in the company. He didn’t hate it.

Ok, maybe Chan hated him a little bit.

It wasn’t the kid’s fault, obviously, and Chan knew that. Jisung was smiley and had a bubbly personality that would have enchanted Chan had they met under different circumstances. But when he was busy trying to practice and write – all while watching as his friends grew and became successful and he was left behind – and the kid sat next to him and asked a million questions about everything, it was quite hard for Chan to not get angry.

He didn’t out-rightly express his frustration. The fact that Jisung kept going to him and asking him for help and advice proved that. But he also never let the boy get too close, giving him the shortest answers possible without being rude, and never talking to the boy unless the boy addressed him directly or they had to agree on something regarding their shared dorm room.

Part of him knew there was more to it than his annoyance with the fact that Jisung was a distraction and responsibility Chan had not signed up for. He knew, deep down, that his frustration also had to do with the fact that he was scared. Jisung was like so many others that had passed through Chan’s life. The ones that had given up on their dream, the ones who found out this wasn’t what they wanted, the ones who had debuted. The ones who had left Chan behind. They all left, was the thing. And Chan was tired of getting attached to people only to watch them go away.

So he avoided Jisung. He couldn’t take his eyes from his dream, much less for a kid who would certainly leave him in a few months, just like everyone else. He avoided Jisung and never really paid him any mind when the boy found him and started babbling about so many things at once. It would be better like this. Chan had cried one too many times, already, and he didn’t want to go through that again.

 

It wasn’t too hard at first, having Jisung around. Despite later revealing his hyper personality, at first Jisung was very subdued and shy. He was extremely polite to everyone, but he didn’t talk much or seek others often. More than once Chan saw him struggling alone and trying to fix things on his own, and even at the dorms Jisung was extremely reserved.

But then Jisung had started getting used to the company and his surroundings, and slowly stopped being so shy and started getting comfortable in the dorms and around Chan. The problem was that Jisung was only comfortable in those situations, specifically. And that meant he was only ever hyper around Chan. And that annoyed Chan to no end, because if he was already pissed at having shy Jisung next to him, hyper Jisung had come straight from his nightmares.

At first the boy hadn’t done much. A request to help him with practice here, an afternoon he spent in the studio with Chan in silence, nothing too bad. Then, as Chan showed no signs of being annoyed - oh boy, if only Jisung knew -, Jisung had started getting more comfortable. Started asking Chan about dance moves constantly, and him going to the studio with Chan became a normal occurrence. And he started asking about songs. That last one annoyed Chan the most.

Jisung was good with lyrics, and he was good at matching them to a beat. What he wasn’t good at was making a beat, creating a melody that gave off the feeling he wanted. And as he apparently only felt comfortable with Chan, Chan was the one he went to for advice. And Chan knew he could put an end to it with a simple rude comment, but that went against his principles, so he did what he could to keep his cool.

 

And then came the day Chan finally noticed that maybe he should have paid a bit more attention to Jisung. 

“Hyung, how do I make the beat here go slower? Can I even do that? Would that sound good?”

Chan closed his eyes, trying hard not to snap. One hour. That was how long Jisung had been sitting next to him for, pestering Chan endlessly as he stumbled like a new-born giraffe through the process of making a song.

“You can do it.”

He replied re-reading the same sentence in his own song for the fifth time. Jisung thanked him excitedly and clicked away on his laptop for a few seconds, before groaning.

“Hyung, it’s not working.”

He whined. Chan knew the boy was pouting, too. It would have been cute, really, if the situation was different. At the moment, however, it just made Chan want to throttle the boy.

“Then try something different.”

He said. Jisung hummed, turning back to the computer once again. Almost a minute went by this time, before…

“Hyung, it really isn’t… are you ok?”

Chan took a deep breath. He knew his face was probably showing his emotions way too much, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, at the moment.

“Yes, I’m fine. Hey, don’t you think you should go home?”

Jisung tilted his head at him.

“Why, hyung?”

Chan looked at the clock, figuring that excuse would have to do.

“It’s late.”

He said. Jisung looked at his watch.

“It’s only nine, hyung.” He said, pouting. “You always stay here much later.”

It was true, but Chan hadn’t notice Jisung had noticed that. It made him feel a bit bad for trying to send the kid away.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.”

He said, the guilt quickly fading away. Jisung looked at him for a few seconds, then his expression fell a bit.

“Am I bothering you, hyung?”

Chan was taken aback. Maybe since he had never taken the time to get to know Jisung he had never really noticed anything about the boy. And maybe that’s why he had never noticed Jisung was a perceptive person.

Now, he had a choice. He could either be honest and say ‘yes’, and Jisung would probably leave him alone and never bother him again. Or he could lie. He opened his mouth to say the truth. But then his eyes met Jisung’s, and the boy looked so dejected…

“I, no. You’re not.” Jisung’s face lit up again, a tiny spark of hope appearing in his eyes. Chan felt his stomach drop. He was a piece of shit. “I just really think you should get some rest.”

He said, the lie coming out a bit awkward. Jisung gave him a tiny smile.

“Ok, then I’ll go, hyung. But you have to leave soon, too. Ok?”

Chan had never had a younger trainee tell him to go home early, and he didn’t quite know how to react. He didn’t like the feeling very much. He was older and in charge, and Jisung should know that. The other feeling blooming on his chest could go without attention, Chan was sure of that.

“Just go home, kid.”

Jisung smiled and picked up his things, and then he left in silence. Chan sighed, happy to be alone. Now he could finally focus.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you guys think? I'm not used to writing this type of story, so I'm sorry if it sucks?? Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
